


Into the Wilds

by CapnSmollet



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha Charles Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega with a twist, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Arthur Morgan Lives, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodthirsty Omega, Bounty Hunters, Caring Arthur Morgan, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Completed, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dutch is a shit and no one is surprised, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Just so much smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Possessive Arthur Morgan, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Arthur Morgan, RDR2, Shameless Smut, Smut, Survival, Top Arthur Morgan, Two Minds One Body, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnSmollet/pseuds/CapnSmollet
Summary: Separated from the Vanderlinde Gang after the disastrous Blackwater Robbery Eve Miller is running for her life. Hunted by the notorious Skinner Brothers Eve is fighting a losing battle of survival when an old gang mate offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Into The Wilds - Part 1

“ **Mother** fucker!” Eve cried through clenched teeth as another fit of cramps seized her stomach. Breathing raggedly she resisted the urge to wail and curl into a tight ball atop her horse. Slowly the shuddering ache eased, leaving her sweaty and out of breath.

“Pull it together,” she panted to herself urging her exhausted chestnut Kentucky Saddler faster along the narrow trail. Mount Shann soured high above the tall pines to her north-east, her guide till she reached the Big Valley beyond then on up into the western Grizzlies. _Where it’s safe_ , she thought to herself.

The sun was low over the jagged horizon, the orange and pink light reflecting off the calm waters of Owanjila lake to her left but Eve knew she couldn’t rest. With her pursuers hot on her trail she didn’t dare. Even if it meant killing herself or the horse from exhaustion, she would not stop until she was safely lost in the northern wilderness.

Deep in her conscious mind, Eve sensed her wolf stir and growl out a happy noise of agreement. To be lost and alone was all the she-wolf craved. To build her nest somewhere secluded and ride out the rest of her heat in peace. Her wolf grinned, panting excitedly at the thought lending Eve a spurt of energy.

Sitting taller in the saddle and shaking off the fatigue that had plagued her for days, Eve listened hard turning her head this way and that for any signs of her pursuers. The forest echoed with activity, her painfully over-sensitive ears picking every chirp and chitter of wildlife, every creak and groan of the wind passing through the trees. Tilting her head back, she sucked in a lungful of cold fresh air letting every scent filter through her nose scanning for anything unusual. At the very edge of her senses she could just pick up the faintest trace of Strawberry, a town settled a few miles to the east crouched in a small valley. Like every time, it amazed her just how much her heat sharpened her perception. Sometimes it was unbearable. Every sound, smell and texture chaffing her nerves till she thought she would explode but sometimes, during the quiet moments she marvelled at the world about her.

Hazy contemplations flowed easily in time with the steady hoofbeats and before she could stop herself thoughts of the VanderLinde gang filled her mind. Misery curled her shoulders inward, emotion balling in her throat. She missed them with all her being, especially as she couldn’t even be sure they were alive. The mad bloody rush after Blackwater, finding herself completely alone and hearing no news of them since had kept her awake at night more times than she could count. Eve had been so close to finding them following their confusing mess of tracks and dropped belongings, following their scent into the wilderness only hours behind them. She could practically hear them on the wind when her first cramps had hit.

Eve remembered the tears of frustration, having to abandon her search just to hide away and wait idly by. It was simply too dangerous as an Omega to be out during her season, especially since she was as of yet unclaimed. Images of the Alpha’s she’d grown so accustomed to flickered through her mind’s eye unbidden. Dutch with his larger than life stories, quiet, sullen John, the even more reserved Charles and finally, Arthur. Serious yet sweet Arthur.

At the mere mention of his name, Eve felt the rushing thrill of energy burst from her wolf as she practically howled through Eve’s head. Eve flinched, her heart jumping and skin flushing red at the reaction. Clenching her thighs and shifting in the saddle she snapped her teeth and hissed in annoyance, shaking her head. Having images of the tall, broad-shouldered cowboy haunt her on the daily had become a hazard to her health

Initially, during the first few days of her self imposed isolation, she had entertained herself with thoughts and fantasies of Arthur. It satisfied her and her wolf enough to wait out the days, but as those days dragged into weeks, an unbearable restlessness had set in. Her wolf had paced, grumbled and growled antsy with unspent energy and gnawing instinct. The urge to just move and stretch becoming overwhelming. What had started as a short walk in the woods to occupy herself had turned into a headlong sprint. Eve hadn't even realised what she was doing till she was miles away, heading heedlessly in the direction the tracts of her lost family had pointed. Only stumbling too close to the foul-smelling camp of one of the Skinner Brothers hiding out in the wilderness had stopped her mad dash. 

Eve’s lip curled at the memory. How the filthy old, balding Alpha of the gang had grabbed her and sniffed her hair with such an air of possessiveness it set her growling just thinking about it. After that her memories were blurred, just vague impressions of blood spattered trees and the distant sound of screaming. She had awoken deep in the forest alone and covered in gore that wasn’t hers with the Skinner gang hunting her with a vengeance. She had been running for days, stealing supplies and horses were she could, but Eve could feel her strength waning with every passing hour. She couldn’t hold out much longer and the thought filled her with a sickening dread.

A metallic click barely audibly from the woods made her tense, her hands gripping the reins in a surge of fear. Head on a swivel she scanned the forest, her wolf alert and growling out a warning. The air had become unnaturally still, the birds and beasts eerily silent. Out the corner of her eye Eve spotted the unmistakable flash of a raised gun barrel reflecting the last golden rays of the sun. 

With a hard kick born of mindless panic Eve snapped her horse into a rearing gallop as the forest exploded with movement. Bullets whizzed overhead as three men mounted on fresh horses emerged from the thicket and thundered after her. Fear and dismay seized Eve’s body as she frantically scanned for an escape. The trees about her grew too close together, the ground too rocky and steep to manoeuvre over safely trapping her to the trail. Feeling like a caged rabbit, she pushed her horse on faster and faster till white foaming sweat covered its flanks and pink bubbling drool frothed from its mouth.

No matter how fast she went the hunters gained, closing the distance between them with hateful ease, their whoops and shouts driving her panic higher and higher. A single gunshot rang out behind her. With a bloodcurdling scream, her horse collapsed mid-stride launching Eve into the air. Tumbling hard to the dirt she felt the air punch out of her lungs from the impact. Scrabbling in the grass, she wheezed and coughed fighting to get her feet under her. _Too slow,_ she thought, _too slow!_

A hand grabbed at her scalp, hauling her upright with a hard wrench. Gasping in pain and spitting blood from her split lip Eve glared at her pursuers who gathered around her in a loose circle. They stank of whiskey, sweat and layers upon layers of unwashed stench so intense it made her nose burn. _Beta,_ she thought. Every single one of them was a Beta, the realisation sending cold, clawing fear sliding down her neck.

“She the one?” One questioned from behind a crusty black neckerchief he wore like a mask. The one holding Eve by her hair grunted an ascent, adjusting his grip making her eyes water.

“Good, let’s get her loaded and get outta here,” another said his voice also muffled by a tightly wrapped red scarf. 

“No!” Eve screeched twisting in their grip. “Stay away from me! You need to-,“ her cries of warning were cut off mid-sentence as an open gloved hand connecting with her cheek sending her thoughts scattering in a burst of pain, stars dancing across her vision. Gasping as blood filled her mouth Eve sagged, her knees going weak from the dizzying blow. A low moan escaped her as she realised the inevitability of what was going to happen next.

“Quiet!” The red scarf hissed. “Anymore of that screechin’, and I’ll really give yah somin’ to scream about!”

Under her fear, pain and increasing dread Eve felt a gut twisting shift, like the whole world had just tilted on its axis, a shudder rippling up her spine. Deep in the core of herself, a thunderous, deafening growl vibrated through her bones, the sound echoing unnaturally around her. Looking through her eyes, Eve felt her inner she-wolf study the three men before her with an unsatisfied eye.

_“Unworthy.”_ The she-wolf snarled with such force Eve shuddered. Like lava bubbling forth from an abyss, an animalistic fury blazed down her limbs and burst in her chest. Profane in its intensity Eve let out a strangled gasp as it burned through her, her body too exhausted to fight it.

_“How dare this filth touch us,”_ her she-wolf breathed in her ear, her guttural voice soft yet dripping with dark wet promises of blood, of destruction. Eve’s gums began to ache while her fingers burned and tingled, her nails blackening and curling into freakish claws.

_“How dare they hunt us.”_ Strength coursed through her veins setting her ablaze with an insatiable need to feel flesh tear, feel bones break. To sink her jaws into the soft warmth of meat and muscle. She ran a tongue over her lengthening canines and grinned.

_How dare they._

The world became a blur of screams and tearing claws, caving to the wild savage thrill of the hunt as one; wolf and women. Bones snapped like dry twigs under their hands, flesh rent from bone, hot splatters of blood soaking their skin all the while they roared with glee. Grinding the bodies of their enemies into dust under their claws as was the way of things from time immemorial. 

Standing over the torn remnants of her kill the she-wolf studied her handiwork, licking the blood from her teeth with a too wide grin. Raising her head high she howled long and mournful, a cry into the night asking to be found, but no one answered her call. Saddened and alone the she-wolf guided Eve away toward the wilds they yearned for. Somewhere safe, somewhere quiet. Somewhere to wait out their loneliness.

\-----

Arthur Morgan paused, murmuring his horse to a stop as the sounds of approaching hoofbeats overtook the quiet of the woods.

"You're a hard man to find Arthur," Charles hailed as he appeared through the trees pulling up his horse a few feet away. "Been tracking you for near two days."

Releasing a tense breath, Arthur nodded his head in greeting. 

"There a problem?"

"Dutch was worried, wanted me to make sure you were alive and bring you back," Charles said shrugging. Arthur's mouth flinched up into a quick grimace, taking an immediate dislike to the summons.

"Well," Arthur drawled, eyes flicking back in the direction he'd been headed, the little town of Strawberry laying just visible through the trees. "I'm fine as you can see," Charles just nods, comfortable to let the silence stretch. 

Arthur wasn't ready to go back. Things around the camp had been awkward and tense since setting up at Horseshoe Overlook. He'd made a concerted effort to stay away from the gang as much as possible. Never sticking around longer than it took to drop off his contributions, grab some of Pearsons god awful stew and get the fuck out. He knew why; it was Dutch. It was always Dutch. Even before the disaster at Blackwater, a mad fire had been stirring in Dutch's eyes that set Arthur's teeth on edge. Not to mention that black tongued snake Micah continually whispering in his ear. The events at Blackwater and everything after had only added to the crazy spark. Rarely had Arthur felt his wolf react to another Alpha, but Dutch's strange behaviour had set his hackles up for too long for it to be sane to hang around. The gang didn't need a civil war on top of this nightmare, so he'd kept his distance.

"How's is everybody, they doin' okay?" Arthur asked, trying to assuage the guilt at leaving everyone for so long especially Hosea, Tilly, Marybeth, little Jack even that whiny O'Driscoll. 

"They're fine," Charles says with a grunt. "But it's not the same without you, Arthur."

Arthur barked a laugh at that, short and dry with cynicism. 

"I doubt that," he muttered then cleared his throat. "Look, I ain't coming back just yet Charles."

Charles accepted his decision with a silent nod, no questions necessary. Swinging down from his horse Arthur untied the young buck from his saddle. He'd caught it that morning along with a rabbit and pheasant and had planned to sell them but decided otherwise. Strapping them to Charles stocky Appaloosa he patted the horses rump and nodded to the fresh kills.

"Take these back widcha. Consider it a peace offerin' till I get back," Arthur said with a quick grin.

"It won't help, but it's better than nothing," Charles remarked frankly with a slight raise to his brow as he admired the neat handiwork of Arthur's hunt. Arthur chuckled at the frank comment. That was something he always liked about Charles; for a fellow Alpha he was reserved but decent, direct, and most of all, honest. Maybe a little too honest, at times.

"Well, I best be getting on," Arthur says climbing back onto his dapple grey war horse and steering her head back toward Strawberry. "You be sure to keep and eye on everyone for me."

"Always do, and hey," Charles gruff voice made him pause, noting the hint of warning in his tone. "Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," he cautioned vaguely. Arthur frowned but couldn't help the cocky smirk that he hid behind a hand rubbing the spiky hairs of his beard.

"When have I ever?" He asked with offended incredulity. Shaking his head Charles turned his horse with a nudge and gathered the reins.

"I smelt it too. Just be careful," he grumbled, glancing pointedly to the trees in Strawberry's direction before spurring his horse into motion and disappearing back through the way he'd come.

Arthur watched him leave, scratching his neck with a thumb as he thought. He still had no clue about the strange scent he'd picked up a few hours ago. It had been so faint it had barely registered. Until the wind had changed and a flush had raced down his neck setting his hair on end, sending his wolf into a yelping ball of frantic energy. Standing taller in his saddle, Arthur had sucked in great lungfuls of air head tilted back and eyes shut in concentration. Letting every scent wash against his pallet till he located the strange warm sweetness. Urging his mare forward, Arthur had followed his nose on and on through the woods alert and strangely restless. The closer he had gotten to Strawberry, the more excited he had become but not really knowing why, the scent still too faint to truly identify. He shrugged off Charles warning putting it to the back of his mind and spurred his horse on toward the little town, besides it couldn't possibly be anything he couldn't handle. 

Entering Strawberry by the main road along the river Arthur glanced about in surprise, the normally quiet, picturesque town unusually disturbed and the air stinking of fear. Like an overturned anthill people rushed about with looks of anxiety creased on their faces, mothers gathering their children back to their homes, men storming about hands ready on their guns and rifles. A frantic buzz of activity drew his attention outside the Sheriff's office.

His interested piqued Arthur headed up the main street, tied his horse to a post and gathered at the back of the agitated crowd. The scent was here. Despite the miasma of unwashed bodies, horse shit and dirt he could still detect the faintest trace of the sweetness under it all. Glancing about he wondered if anybody else noticed it. He knew from previous trips there was at least a handful of Betas in town, but he doubted their noses were strong enough to pick up the subtle scent. Maybe only the Alphas could detect it. Something primal reacted to the thought, his lips lifting into a snarling grimace. He fought it, shaking off the unexpected hostile emotion, confused at the intensity he glanced about keeping his head low hoping no one had noticed his outburst. The town Sheriff emerged from his office, the bang of the door catching everyone, including Arthurs attention. Taking the steps up to the gallows, the Sheriff waited for the crowd to settle hands on hips. He was an older man, a little portly with a thick handlebar moustache, his gold star-shaped badge gleaming in the light. He looked exhausted, his shoulders sagging and a bitchy expression set on his red face.

"As you may have heard folks," the Sheriff announced, "there was an incident yesterday outside of town." A few shouts of anger and demands from the crowd interrupted him, but the Sheriff pressed on with a grim expression. "An investigation is underway, and we have out top men on it," his chest puffed up, his words coming out with forced bravado. "We're offering rewards for any information that leads to an arrest. So be rest assured citizens of Strawberry, this matter shall be resolved in good time!" 

"Arrest? You sayin' a person did that?" A shout erupted from somewhere at the back causing a ripple of alarm to shift through the group.

"Are we safe?" A woman cried from the front. 

"Yeah! Are we safe?" More and more voices joined the shouts, the crowd surging foreword demanding and waving their fists. The Sheriff raised his hands hollering at the top of his lungs for quiet but no one was listening. Fear and outrage were taking hold and rapidly churning the crowd into an angry mob. A single gunshot blast silenced them, women shrieking in fright.

"Now!" Huffed the Sheriff, his arm still raised smoking gun in hand. "If y'all be so kind as to shut the hell up and listen I'd be grateful. My men are investigating and are leaving no stone unturned. Until then, exercise caution but understand you are safe here in my town."

The mob dispersed slowly with unhappy murmurs and grumbles, leaving Arthur alone to approach the Sheriff as he holstered his revolver and thumped down the steps on heavy feet. From his scent, Arthur noticed to his surprise the Sheriff was a Beta. He disliked Betas in charge, they had a nasty and unfortunate habit of letting power go to their heads. Despite that Arthur plastered a pleasant expression on his face and relaxed his shoulders before addressing the Sheriff, hoping to appear at least friendly.

"Mornin'," Arthur drawled, hooking his thumbs into his gun belt, "heard you people are having some trouble?" The Sheriff eyed him up and down before nodding, fishing in his pocket for a cigaret.

"'Fraid so, bad business that. Worst crime scene I ever step foot on." 

"What happened?" 

"This morbid curiosity or you lookin' for work?" The Sheriffs tone was matter of fact but Arthur felt his wolf chunter a low threat at his bold and direct eye contact. _Settle down,_ he hissed internally, shoving the ridiculous offence aside annoyed at himself for being so sensitive. Last time he'd felt this highly-strung he'd been a whelp pining after Mary Linton. Clearing his throat Arthur raised his hands in an open gesture.

"Just wanna help. I'm a good tracker, might be able to lend you boys a hand." The Sheriff seemed to relax at that and motioned for him to follow. Inside the tiny office, he handed Arthur a copy of a report and settled in a chair behind his desk.

"Crime scene is maybe a mile west outside of town. Three men dead and evidence of fourth judging by the tracks. Never seen anything like it, looks like an animal ripped 'em to shreds. Like I said I got my men combing the woods and a tracker or two like yourself offerin' a hand. Official information is what's on that paper."

Arthur looked over the sparse report with a frown. There wasn't anything useful; just a fundamental coroner's report on the bodies, notes pointing to some blood spatter leading away from the scene and a reward for information printed on the bottom.

"Who were the victims? People from town?" 

"Ah!" Exclaimed the Sheriff looking excited as he dug around on his desk for some matches. "Now that is somethin' we do know. All three victims where known associates of the Skinner Brothers." 

Arthur grunted with distaste. The skinner Brothers gang where a nasty fucking lot, known to loot, rape and torture their way through counties leaving a trail of bodies where ever they went. _Good riddance_ , he thought. The Sheriff leaned foreword conspiratorially, striking a match and lighting his cigarette with exaggerated flourish. 

"This ain't official like but I got word that the Skinner Brothers have been acting awful strange last few weeks. Got sightings of 'em across the county, never staying in one place more than a few hours. I think," he raised his hands like a showman about to reveal a trick, "they were chasing something or someone, and that's what done 'em in."

Arthur blinked then chuckled folding his arms. 

"You serious?" The Sheriff nodded gravely lacing his fingers together.

"I've dealt with those boys before and I ain't never seen 'em act like this. My guess is they're hunting one of their own. It ain't an animal that did it, and nobody I can think of would tear a man apart like that aside from a damn Skinner Brother." He kept on muttering, cursing how the whole goddamn lot was crazy, but Arthur wasn't listening. 

The scent was back catching in his nose, the skin on his neck tingling. It was stronger here but mixed with a bunch of other scents so tangled together he couldn't identify them. Following his nose Arthur turned and leaned around the corner, noticing a writing desk shoved against the wall and sticking out from underneath a set of ragged, muddy saddlebags. Moving the desk chair aside Arthur crouched and examined them with interest. They were destroyed, filthy and stinking of horse shit so bad it nearly masked the scent wafting from them.

"These saddlebags got anything to do with it?" He asked over his shoulder. The Sheriff stuttered mid-sentence and pursed his lips at Arthurs back before admitting with an annoyed huff.

"We believe so. Found 'em on a dead horse not far from the crime scene. Nothing useful inside though." The Sheriff waved dismissively

"You mind?" Arthur motioned toward the bags, and the Sheriff grunted 

Using a finger, he flipped the bags open and tipped out the contents. It was all essential travel gear, lantern, tinderbox, some twine nothing of real interest. Until he pulled out a familiar-looking black necktie that he recognised instantly as one of his own. Blinking down at it he ran a thumb over a long rip in the worn fabric that he'd spent over an hour stitching back together last spring. Raising it to his nose he sniffed, closing his eyes in concentration. The sweet smell hit him first. The fabric was drenched in it making his head spin. Something deep in his mind, something primal and all wolf clicked into place, and he understood. Omega. Arthurs blood sang with the word. A feral smile curling his lips, adrenaline zapping down his limbs as his wolf panted, furiously urging him to move, to hunt.

Keeping his body language nonchalant as possible, Arthur sucked in a deep breath through his mouth and forced himself to focus. There was more to this than just an Omega. After a second to steady himself, he again sniffed the fabric looking beyond the heady scent to what sat underneath. Frowning Arthur flinched in recognition as another more familiar floral scent caught in his attention. A memory went hand in hand with the smell, of lending the necktie to a member of the gang just before Blackwater. The swell of emotion in his chest was intense, but he made himself clear his throat and carefully pocket the neckerchief.

With a nod to the Sheriff and a promise that he would come back if he found anything, he tipped his hat and left the office. Leading his horse west out of town toward the crime scene, were the scent called to him on the breeze. Arthur allowed himself a small smile. 

Eve Miller. She was still alive after all this time. 

They'd lost too many back at Blackwater, either dead or missing it had been a blow the gang was still recovering from. To find anyone alive after all these weeks was a downright miracle but Arthur couldn't help the doubts and worries that circled and jabbed.

Eve had been a happy, energetic woman, hard-working and experienced enough to make her a useful asset to the camp. He knew from experience she was capable enough to have tracked them down a long time ago at Colter or even now at Horseshoe Overlook, so why hadn't she? To abandon the gang in their hour of need had anger flickering in his belly, his wolf snarling at the sense of betrayal. If Eve had just met up with them like she was supposed to, maybe she wouldn't have been caught up in whatever mess she was in now. Not to mention the Omega scent mixed into her belongings. It made no sense, the idea almost ridiculous to him. Eve was a Beta, had been for as long as he'd known her, a good one at that. He couldn't equate his memories of the sweet if a bit clumsy woman with the bloodthirsty horror stories he'd heard about Omegas over the years.

A strange yearning filled him as more memories came flooding back unbidden. The day she'd joined them way back in the times before Blackwater. Arthur had been sat discussing one thing or another with Hosea when a yell of warning had stirred the camp. Eve had strolled in between the tents walking straight up to Dutch with a smile. Having slipped past the watchmen and remained entirely relaxed at the guns levelled at her. The strange woman explaining with calm, gentle words how she had been following them unnoticed for weeks. As proof, she then produced from her bag piles of the camps mysteriously missing knick-knacks, pocket watches and baubles, even a pair of Strauss' glasses. 

"If I can do it, so can others. You need me, give you a fresh pair of eyes in these dangerous times," Eve intoned mildly but insistently. It had been a ballsy, dangerous plan. Arthur had remembered glancing at Hosea unsure whether Dutch was going hug the girl or shoot her on the spot. Luckily Dutch had been in a magnanimous mood. Laughing uproariously at her audacity, he had welcomed her into the fold with open arms. Eve had approached Arthur that same day and, after fishing about in her pockets had handed over a jar containing a pink flower.

"This is yours, I believe," Eve had stated with a smile as he stared at the jar a little slack-jawed. It had been missing for days, something he'd been upset about but kept to himself. To his surprise, the flower had been in perfect condition, watered and tended under her care.

"Its beautiful," she'd said, "you should tell me about it one day."

The exchange had been short, but the impression had lasted. Arthur could never quite look at Eve like he did the other girls after that. His eyes lingering perhaps a little too long in her direction, his thoughts maybe a little too occupied. To Arthurs flustered bemusement Eve had even managed to work her way into his sketchbook, a few rough likenesses scribbled in secret from his tent. It was with mixed emotion when he realised his old sketchbook had been lost at Blackwater along with her.

The sharp metallic tang of dried blood pulled him out of his thoughts. Swinging down from his horse, he studied the bloody scene with concentrated intensity. _One way or another,_ Arthur thought to himself. _I'll find you._

\----- 

Snow crunched under her boots as Eve strode back and forth between the ramshackle buildings of Ewing Basin. The abandoned mining site had fallen even further into disrepair than she remembered. Hardly a single building had its roof and the gaps between the rotting wood beams did nothing to stop the freezing gale that howled down the valley. Her teeth chattered as she paced, furiously rubbing her stiff arms threw the heavy overcoat to keep herself warm. She’d snagged it off the shredded body of one of her attackers. It reeked of old blood and split intestine, but with her horse and nearly all her belongings lost in the chase, she hadn’t a choice but to scavenge what she could. 

Images of the aftermath of the previous night seared through her mind making her flinch and choke back a sob. She’d tried to warn them, had tried to run. She had given them every opportunity to leave her be yet they’d persisted in their hunt. If she’d just had more control or had had a faster horse then maybe, just maybe those men would still be alive. The sensation of warm blood dripping from her hands, thick and sticky wouldn’t leave her. 

Her wolf chuffed at her quietly, a faint sense of irritation radiating off her. The she-wolf was entirely unconcerned by the deaths, they had fought and they had won, it was simple.

Eve paused in her pacing slightly alarmed by how subdued her wolfs reaction was. Her wolf, she’d noticed had become remarkably distant since the fight. Running for days on end, the attack and her flight up the mountain had cost them both, her wolf weary and quiet, quieter than Eve ever remembered her being. She felt exposed and overly vulnerable without her animal half alert at her side, like she’d lost some vital part of herself.

Ignoring the sensation Eve raised her head, watching the wind whip the clouds into dark mountainous thunderheads, blacking out the late afternoon light. Snow began to fall in silent drifts while the storm brewed above, the cold winter chill unwilling to give up its icy hold on the mountains.

“Have to keep moving,” Eve muttered to herself, wincing as her injuries twinged. The fall from her horse had covered her black and blue with bruises, scrapes and nasty cuts while her ankle ached especially loud. Limping up along the mountain trails and wading through knee-high snowdrifts for most of the night and day cold, starving and sticky with gore only exacerbated her condition. Nevertheless, Eve had only allowed herself to rest at the old mine for a few hours if that, just long enough to sit and recuperate despite her shivering. She was so close to her goal. The cabin tucked away over at Barrow Lagoon almost calling to her. She’d used it before during her past heats and she'd kept it well stocked with food, clothing and supplies as well as a little pot-bellied stove to fight off the chill. If she kept up her pace she could be there by nightfall. The thought made her shake with relief. With a steadying breath, Eve stepped out from the meagre protection of the building and headed for the steep pass leading out of the valley with a weary yet determined stride.

The clamour of approaching hoofbeats up the valley made her freeze in alarm. Ducking back undercover, she crouched low her breath frozen in her lungs listening carefully. 

“They’re not here for me,” she whispered under her breath, repeating it like a prayer. “They’re not here for me. They’re no here for-.”

Eve cut herself off with a slap of her hand over her mouth. The sound of men calling their horses to a halt, old leather creaking as they dismounted and the metallic click of guns being cocked getting closer and closer. _I can’t do this, not now! Not again!_ Eve panicked to herself, her heart racing a mile a minute. Her wolf still slumbered hardly noticing the approach of boots crunching through the snow. She was on her own. Not for the first time, she cursed her heritage, to live her life hiding or being hunted, to feel like a slave to her body. It made her want to scream in rage. _Just leave me alone!_ She wanted to howl at them. _Let me be!_

Scents drifted to her on the incoming breeze, grateful to at least be downwind of them. Ten distinct foul odours wafted past her nose, all Beta except one. An Alpha was among them, but her wolf didn’t respond with the usual high energy yipping. Instead, she felt the she-wolf raise a lip in distaste and faintly grumble a warning. The Alphas scent was old and gamey, like turned meat under a hot sun. Useless.

A poorly placed boot crunched through compacted snow to her left sent her to the floor, flattening herself into the snow as low as she could get, scanning for more noises. The men were circling the buildings, moving stealthily and hemming her in like fish in a net. Eve was so focused on the tiniest noises that bounced and echoed around the old mine she nearly shrieked with fright when a booming voice exploded through the air almost deafening her.

“Come on out little Omega!” It called in a thick condescending tone that made her skin bristle. It had to be the Alpha for sure, no one else could sound so arrogant and foul yet charged with excitement. Eve could practically taste his eagerness for her, and it made her skin crawl. So, so carefully, she made her way silently along the edge of the buildings aiming for the tiny, almost imperceptibly sounds of someone breathing from behind a wood crate. She spotted the top of the Beta’s hat sticking out over the top, turning this way and that listening for her. 

“I’m tired of these games.” The Alpha Skinner bellowed. “You’ve killed more of my boys than your worth.”

Using the sound of his shout as cover Eve pounced on the unsuspecting Beta. He was a scrawny thing, all bones and no substance. She overpowered him quickly, smashing her hand over his mouth to stop his shout of panic as she pinned him with her knees. His panicked struggling sent his gun skittering away into a snowdrift. Snapping her teeth inches from his face, she snarled a warning glaring directly into his eyes. Fear flashed in his bulging brown stare, his body going limp as an overcooked string bean submitting to her without a fight. She grinned, delighted at being the victor

_“End him.”_ The she-wolf growled appearing in her mind present and alert, the activity seeming to have shaken her awake. Eve’s hands stuttered at the urge to wrap her fingers around his skinny neck and squeeze the life from him like a fox wringing a chicken.

“No!” Eve snapped, mentally shoving the wolf aside and wrestling back control of her limbs. The wolf snarled and snapped at her in rage trying to rip into her already flimsy command but rapidly faded away, receding to the back of Eves mind wearily. Quick as she dared Eve grabbed the sides of the Beta’s head and smacked it hard into the ice-packed earth. With a grunt, his bug eyes rolled back into his head and he went still, out like a snuffed flame. Panting with adrenaline Eve wheeled about listening and scenting the air for her next target. One down, nine to go.

Over the din of her breathing and thundering pulse, she could hear the shift of more heavy boots on creaking wood. They were sweeping the buildings now, trying to flush her out. Keeping low, she moved in the opposite direction and snuck up behind another lone Beta as he poked about in the ruins of a shed, gun at his side. Rising up silently onto her toes, she pulled her fist back and with all her might punched him in the back of the head. The Beta dropped like a sack of potatoes, crumpling to the floor with barely a sound as she caught and lowered him gently down.

“Come out, Omega!” The Alpha continued to roar from the middle of the site. “Come with me, and I swear no more harm will come to you.”

Scooping up the unconscious Beta’s revolver Eve edged around the corner of the building peaking in the direction of the voice. A deadly calm had settled over her, her gore covered hands steady as she sighted down the revolver searching for her next victim. From her vantage on the outskirts, she spotted a handful of Beta’s that were shifting through the buildings moving slowly and methodically checking every nook and cranny guns cocked. The Alpha himself was stood in the centre, shotgun laying casually across a forearm as he looked about, sniffing the air and licking his chops. He was just as disgusting as she remembered him. Grey stringy, greasy hair draped from his balding head above a sour pinched face with missing teeth, yellow beard and jowls that wobbled like pork jelly as he moved.

Leaning back behind cover, she thought quickly going over ways of escape in her mind. She couldn’t just leg it, they’d spot her immediately, neither was she sure she could take on all of them by herself. She was stronger now, as were all Omegas during their heat but she was also exhausted, starving and injured.

A movement to her right had her springing back as a Beta snuck silently around the corner almost walking straight over her. With a yell, he made a mad grab for her, his massive fist closing around her arm. On reflex, she swung the butt of her revolver around hard into his temple as he stumbled foreword tripping on her legs. He yelped at the impact and hit the ground, dragging her down with him.

“I’ve got her! I’ve got-.“ He screamed, the second whack of her gun to his head silencing him mid shriek. 

Scrabbling Eve peered back around the corner only to see the remaining Beta’s racing for her location, the Alpha grinning wide at her with his yellowed teeth. Raising her gun, she fired at the closest Beta as he popped up from cover gun raised. He took the bullet straight to the chest and collapsed to the ground with a wet wheeze. Lining up a second shot the round went wide, whizzing over the head of another Beta as he dove behind a low wall.

“Leave me be you waste of flesh before I tear you open for the crows,” Eve screamed her voice coming out in a furious, hoarse screech. A bellowing laugh was her only response as the remaining six bore down on her position. She retreated, running and diving headlong for cover behind an abandoned cart as gunshots and splintered wood whistled past her head.

Raising her gun, she aimed again for the chest of a Beta that sprinted toward her at full pelt. A distant shot of a hunting rifle rang out from high above and to her astonishment the sprinting Betas chest exploded. Blood splattered across the pristine snow as his body was blown back from the force of the impact, the momentum making him skid to a stop only feet from her. Blinking in shock, she stared at the body her brain struggling to process what was happening. More shots rang out, dropping the remaining Betas like flies as they yelled and ducked, pointing their guns up and firing in retaliation at the mountainside, completely forgetting about her. Emboldened by her unknown ally Eve bolted from cover and raced fast and low between the buildings searching for the Alpha.

“Let's finish this,” she hissed. Pausing at the crumpled body of the Beta she’d shot moments before Eve spotted a hunting knife sticking out of his boot and grabbed it on reflex. She wanted blood, and a knife seemed more preferable for the job.

She spotted the Alpha immediately, cowering behind a tree, desperately reloading his shotgun with shaky fingers and bounded toward him. He stank of fear and piss and sweat, her lip curling up into a disgusted snarl. Spotting her with a yell he fumbled to raise his shotgun, firing just as Eve lunged for him, an inhuman roar ripping through the air as she bowled the Alpha to the ground in a blur of snow. Knocking away the firearm with a savage wrench she pressed her knife to the flabby folds of his neck and braced ready to slice him ear to ear.

“Old,” Eve snapped baring her teeth. “Unfit. Unworthy.” Beneath her blade, she could feel the Alpha shake in fear and defeat as she tensed her arm ready to draw the edge home, her wolf letting out a low chunter of encouragement.

The rising wind that howled above the trees shifted, bringing with it a whole host of new scents that batted at her concentration. She blinked frowning, pausing the draw of the knife as a familiar scent brushed across her senses. Whipping her head in its direction, her sharp eyes spotted a lone figure running toward them through the falling snow rifle in hand and her heart sputtered. Under her, the old Alpha lurched taking advantage of her distraction. Bucking her loose, a huge fist connected with the side of her head in a burst of stars and white noise, the force of it spinning her off him into the snow. Stunned, she squirmed on her side gasping and clutching her head as the world heaved. Eve felt more than heard the Alpha haul to his feet and scrabble away through the snowdrifts when a final gunshot sliced through the air and all went quiet.

A low moan escaped her cracked lips as she curled inward. Exhaustion didn’t begin to cover it. She felt weary to her very bones and so fucking cold. Her whole body shivered gasping at the pain of her injuries returned as well as a cramp for good measure. Deep in her soul, she heard her wolf whimper and pine. In the wake of adrenaline, all-consuming loneliness rushed forth dowsing the remnants of her energy. At that moment if she had never gotten up from the snow, she wouldn’t have minded.

From very far away, Eve heard the approach of heavy footsteps and a familiar voice call out. A hand, gentle and warm brushed her shoulder, making her flinch and groan. With a herculean effort Eve prised her eyes open to stare up at face she knew all too well. Arthur Morgan. A smile cracked her dry lips as she gazed astonished at his handsome features, not quite believing he was real. He looked good, healthy even, tanned and bearded and his thick brown seemed hair longer than she remembered. He, in turn stared down at her with those bright baby blues.

“Hey Arthur,” she croaked. He blinked then smiled dazzling her.

“You still breathing Miss Miller?” He asked, concern heavy in his tone despite the smile. God, she’d forgotten how beautiful his voice was, low and masculine but with a honey-sweet growl that tickled her ears. She grunted in response and let her eyes close, enjoying the immediate comfort of a friendly face after so long stuck alone.

“Hey now, don’t go to sleep on me girl,” Arthur muttered patting her cheek leaning in so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body like a furnace. Eve jerked snapping her eyes open as her foggy brain finally picked up on his unmistakable musk. Clean and sharp, yet earthy and warm, the scent of an Alpha in his prime. Her wolf sprang to attention watching with intense interest as Arthur helped haul her to her feet with a soft “easy there.”

“Look like you’ve been through hell, Miss Miller” he rumbled with a grave expression, dusting snow out her hair and adjusting her coat.

“I’m fine,” Eve said groggily with a loose wave then cried out as his fingers brushed her arm. Staggering back, she hissed and clutched at her left bicep feeling blood dribble between her fingers. The gunshot from the Alpha must have grazed her. She was lucky it hadn’t been worse, but even so, her breathing went into overdrive as she cradled her arm.

“Shit, let me take a look at that,” he moved to grasp her hand. She lurched away panting, watching him warily with wild eyes. He was so big, crowding her space, overwhelming her senses with his predator scent and heat, she felt that same old rabbit-like panic from before. Yanking herself backwards, she snarled long and low in his face baring her sharp teeth.

“Don’t touch me,” she snapped, her words edged with a wolfish growl. Arthur paused, studying her from under the scuffed brim of his hat. His eyes were piercing and direct making her shift, uncomfortably aware of just how awful she must look. He glanced away and rubbed his chin, his beard hair scratching against the leather of his glove as he smiled crookedly to himself

“It’s true, ain’t it,” he asked. “You really are an Omega.”

His posture was relaxed, his words soft but something about his eyes spooked her. Their sudden intensity like a bobcat spotting a wounded deer sent Eve’s heart thudding painfully in her chest. Her wolf stood frozen watching, waiting. Distantly in the muffled quiet of the winter woods, a clump of snow dropped from a branch with a soft thump.

Eve moved. She moved so fast her brain couldn’t keep up with her. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was sprinting across the snow the only thing in her head being the instinct to run. To flee. To get the fuck out of there and away from Arthur and his hungry eyes. Her body cried out in discomfort, her sore muscles begging for relief. She ignored them, the instinct too powerful to disobey. Behind her Arthur yelled and lunged, thundering after her, his large frame bounding toward her with surprising speed making her leap foreword like a deer, skidding over the ice toward the woods.

“Stop!” He yelled, “I ain’t gonna hurt you!”

_I know!_ She wanted to scream back but held her tongue, focusing on breathing instead. She felt ridiculous running from the first friendly face she’d seen in weeks, but she sensed there was something else at play other than her wrung out nerves. Her she-wolf was panting with excitement, watching Arthur gain on them with absolute delight. 

_“He is strong and fast!”_ Her wolf admired, practically dancing on the spot. The wolfs enthusiasm was catching and before long Eve was grinning, darting in and out of trees dodging and baiting Arthur's outstretched hands feeling exhilarated and alive. Vaulting a log she turned to glance over her shoulder only to see Arthur right on her tail, a strange fire blazing in his eyes as he bore down on her. With a yell, he tackled her to the ground cushioning the blow with his body. Eve fought, wriggling and clawing to escape his grip yelping as her arm smarted painfully. With an almighty grunt Arthur grappled her arms, dragging them up to her head and pinning them to the ground. Dropping his full weight onto her legs, a warning growl echoing from his chest.

“Will yah just calm down,” Arthur demanded, sounding exasperated and out of breath. 

Barely able to breathe let alone move, Eve stared up at him, gasping from the excursion. His scent overwhelmed her, his warmth bleeding into her cold limbs. For the first time since her heat had begun she felt her muscles relax, releasing all their tension in one long content whine. The sound purring from the back of her throat at the sensation of Arthurs long body pressed to hers. Her heart hammered so fast she thought it was going to punch out her chest when she caught sight of Arthurs blown pupils and enraptured expression. He looked at her with such deep yearning her thighs clenched, warmth flickered through her abdomen. Ever so slowly as his eyes roamed her features, he lowered his head down toward her. 

_“Found him,”_ growled the she-wolf in her ear, stamping the words with a sense of finality and whining with happiness. Eve sank into the ground feeling almost delirious with relief. She flinched as the cold tip of Arthurs nose connected with the sensitive skin below her ear. He inhaled deeply scenting her, releasing an inaudible groan as he dropped his head to her shoulder. 

“Fuck.” The word tore out his throat harsh and snarling his teeth flashing in her peripheral. She tensed with bated breath waiting for him, ready and desperate for him to do something, _anything_. They stayed locked like that for a few agonising heartbeats when Arthur jerked upright, his whole body moving away in an instant and released his hold on her wrists. Eve lay still, listless and bewildered staring up at the clouds as Arthur staggered drunkenly to his feet. He leaned heavily against a tree panting hard and shaking his head, rubbing a hand harshly over his face.

“B-Bad storms comin’,” he muttered between breaths keeping his eyes low. “Best we get going”

Eve nodded numbly rolling stiffly to her feet, ignoring Arthurs offered hand. She felt strangely disconnected, wrung out and flimsy like a house of cards in a stiff wind. Flashes of hot and cold shivered through her body as the excited energy subsided, leaving her sluggish and limp. Her wolf fussed and chuffed just as confused as she was yet remained attentive, watching Arthurs every move. Raising a hand, Arthur whistled for his horse who came cantering over the rise. 

“Come on.” He motioned steadying his horse with a gentle hand, “I’ll take you back to camp.”

Eve paused. The fact there was still a camp to go back to making her sag in relief. 

“I-is everyone okay, did they all make it?” Eve asked slowly dreading his answer. Arthur nodded with a muted expression.

“Most but we lost a few. The Callander boys and Jenny were killed at Blackwater, some were still trying to find. Yourself, for example.” Eve nodded, absorbing the information with a pained grimace. She hadn’t been close to Jenny or even really known the Callander brothers, but still their loss stung her.

“It’s a long ride from here so we should get going.” He said his back to her, pulling at the straps of his saddle but Eve shook her head vehemently backing away.

“I can’t,” she croaked. Arthur spun and frowned beginning to look annoyed when Eve continued. “There are four Alphas at camp Arthur. If I go back there like this someone could get hurt, or worse.” 

Her voice was so quiet and lifeless it made him pause. Swaying back and forth on shaking legs in her oversized coat, she looked so small and fragile, like a cracked china doll. He shook his head at the notion. A china doll covered in the blood of three men she shredded alive barely hours ago. However, her point was made. 

“There’s a place I know,” Eve said, stumbling over to him with dragging steps. “Its due east from here, a small lake called Barrow Lagoon. You know it?” Arthur nodded trying to fight the urge to lean in closer to her, to breathe in her sweet scent. “Theres a cabin,” she mumbled blearily, “food, clothing. It’s all there.” 

Concerned at how pale and drawn Eve’s face was becoming Arthur climbed onto his horse hurriedly, his the mare snorting and tossing her head. To Eves surprise instead of lifting her into the back of his large warhorse, he shifted and scooped her up with one hand pulling her firmly against his chest. With deft fingers, he plucked open the buttons of his heavy blue duffle coat and wrapped her uptight, her body excepting the warmth with a sigh of relief.

Together they rode up the steep side of the valley, his horses’ long legs making easy work of the drifts and disappeared into the rising storm.


	2. Into The Wilds - Part 2

**The** weather worsened as they travelled, winds tearing at their clothes and stripping warmth from their limbs all the while snow pelted down stinging any exposed skin.  Even with her tiredness and discomfort, Eve felt pangs of sharp heat twisting and knotting in her abdomen, lightning shooting up her spine every time Arthur's broad chest crushed up against her back.  It was with a mix of relief and disappointment when they finally dropped down into the bowl shaped valley of Barrow Lagoon and spied the tiny cabin tucked up against the steep slopes.

Half frozen and near blind from the wind and snow battering their faces the pair bust through the wood door and slammed it shut, grateful for the clemency of the tiny dark space from the raging weather.  Not even bothering to light a candle, Eve felt her way across the creaking floor and fell onto the wood crates she knew from memory where stacked in the back corner.  Using her nose she identified the box holding the leftover jerky from her last trip here and tore into it like the ravenous wolf that she was. 

Behind her Arthur fumbled for his matches, a few skittering across the floor.  Moving silently about the dusty cabin he lit the few stubby candles he could find and a rusty lantern or two left lying haphazardly on the floor.  The warm flickering light revealed a musty, sparsely furnished space.  Piles of crates containing food, clothing and wood for the fire lined the left-hand wall, while a bed piled with blankets was jammed into the opposite corner taking up most of the back wall.  Like the cabin itself most of the furniture was old and rickety, worn smooth and shiny from use, having sat here for years maybe even decades except for a few books and knick-knacks Eve had hauled up here over the months she's spent cooped up here.  Cobwebs filled the rafters and the air was stale but at least it was out of the weather.

Not seeming satisfied with just the candles Arthur set about the little stove that crouched like an ugly black gargoyle in the centre of the room.  Eve studied him from her corner knawing on the stringy meat, strangely fascinated by his steady if sometimes heavy-handed movements as he crouched to light the neat arrangement of wood and kindling.  The sparking strikes of the match illuminated the sharp planes of his face in quick, harsh flashes gracing him with a brutal almost demonic appearance. 

Eve chuckled at the thought. She remembered with nostalgic fondness the first time she'd laid eyes on him far to the west from here.  In a spectacular spray of splintered wood and shattered glass Arthur had appeared shooting his way out of a Sheriffs office, a rescued gang member slung over a shoulder.  The display had sparked fear and awe in her as well as a profound curiosity.  The same spark of curiosity had eventually led to her joining the gang not long after.  Her time at camp and out on jobs with Arthur had only fanned her interest.  She'd seen his rages, how sometimes he'd lose control over his wolfs harsher instincts, leaving carnage and blood in his wake.  Fear had been a natural response then too, but over time that fear had given way to a kind of understanding.  Behind his anger and all his sullen facades, she knew Arthur was kind.  Kind enough to take little Jack bug hunting last summer.  Sweet enough to bring her a flower like the one he kept in his jar.  He was also gentle, so quietly tender in the little things when he thought no one was watching.  Like his horse that he treated with more consideration and care than most men did their families.  The attentive delicate drawings he hid in his sketchbook and the way he touched her hand when he helped her up into the wagons. 

As the food settled in her stomach and the chilled air warmed, Eve rose to her feet and moved with determined steps over to where the cowboy was stood silently distracting himself.  He inspected her small collection of books stacked neatly on a shelf with undue intensity and seemed to tense up as she approached.  He glanced down at her, his eyes peaking from between the collar of his thick coat and the brim of his hat, looking her up and down with a pained wince.

"You should really let me take a look at that arm," he said, his rough voice filling the small space between them.  Eve hummed in response not really listening, her eyes raking over his body with unabashed openness.  She had been alone too long to resist the need for closeness, the instinctual pull in her gut to lean into his strength and sense of safety and let go, even so she was wary.  Alpha's were dangerous even at the best of times, almost as volatile as Omega's even, she tread with care balancing the fine line between instinct and control.  Edging closer Eve studied his reaction as Arthur opened his mouth starting to retreat only for his nostrils to flare, eyes sharpening and becoming focused-almost predatory as her scent filled his nose.

"You're bleeding," he mumbled his voice thick.  Ignoring him, Eve reached out a hand and placed it lightly on his chest feeling the hard muscle and thundering jump in his heart beat at the contact.  He seemed to lean into her touch without realising, his head dropping as his shoulders curled inward toward her, a thrill traveling up Eve's arm as he shivered.  Stepping even closer into his space Eve hummed out a quiet purr in satisfaction, Arthurs breath freezing in his throat as she pressed her chest to his sighing at the contact.  His stocky frame went rigid under her fingers as her cold hands travelled up his chest catching on the rough fabric of his shirt.  Resting them loosely on his shoulders, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, her nails trailing over his skin making him twitch and grunt she watched with smug fascination as his breath hitched and eyes went hazy.  With slow but persistent effort Eve pulled him down and rose up on her toes to meet him halfway.  Their breath mixed together as she ghosted her lips over his, feeling his beard scrape against her skin and the softness of his mouth.  In a low whine that seemed to echo her inner wolfs guttural demands she whispered.

"Alpha."

Arthurs response was immediate.  With a deep, agonised snarl and display of frightening speed his hands appeared at Eve's hips, strong fingers digging into her ass, in one quick motion he had her up slamming her back into the wall with a hard thunk.  Lightheaded and giddy from the sudden motion Eve let out a wild gasp and sighed as Arthur buried his face into her neck, their bodies slotting together like paired puzzle pieces.  Her limbs moved on their own wrapping around his neck and burying her fingers in his hair knocking his hat to the floor while her legs, despite the encumbrance of her skirts hiked up about his hips hauling him even closer. Feeling the fullness of him press against her centre Eve whined shameless and needy, something white-hot and mean tightening like a fist just below her belly button.  Exhilarated to be so close to relief from this hell her body put her through, a sense of woozy euphoria descended, all her aches and pains fading into nothing as she galloped toward the inevitable finish line. Blood singing Arthur growled, his nose pressing into the sensitive flesh below her ear and grinding into her with deliberate slowness, enjoying how she stuttered and sighed in his ear, the way her thighs tightened and gripped his waist.

"Arthur," Eve keened, "please." 

Her pleading words sliced at his control, his inner wolf howling in response wanting more than anything to sink his teeth into the delicate skin of her shoulder and take her right then against the wall.  Without thinking, he ran his tongue across her skin, tasting salt, blood, gunpowder and the unmistakable biting sweetness of a she-wolf in heat.  With a pained shudder, Arthur forced himself to stiffen, locking his joints as he squeezed his eyes shut, slowing his crazed mind.  Images of the gunfight they had been in only hours before waded through his murky thoughts, Eve wild-eyed and feral, covered in blood not all of it hers.  Scraping together the tiniest modicum of decency he could manage Arthur bit down on his tongue, letting the pain break him out of the haze.  Taking short steadying gulps of air, he ignored the sweet scent of her and instead focused on the subtler ones that lay underneath of dirt, horse and days old sweat.  Eves body shook like a leaf against him, no doubt she was half out of her mind with exhaustion and pain to boot.  No way could she be thinking straight, heat or no heat. 

Despite his stillness Eve continued to stroke his hair and neck, whispering words of encouragement lost and unfocused.  It was with awful, soul-crushing shock when Arthur cooly extricated her limbs from his, dropping her gently on shaky legs and shuffled away out of her reach.  Again.

Eve sagged listlessly against the wall, head spinning and heart pounding too mortified to even look at him.  What had she done? Had she completely misread him after all?  But she had been so sure, so sure she had felt a connection yet she'd still ruined it somehow.  Oh god, what if he just left her here alone in the cabin?  She was an idiot, a stupid, blind idiot!  Pain sucked the air right out her lungs as her chest squeezed, her wolf crying out in anguish.  Sliding down the wall, she stared at the floor between her knees feeling increasingly distant and empty, a strange ringing in her ears as her vision swam in and out of focus.  A pair of boots entered her view, Arthur handing her his canteen, a carefully neutral expression on his face.  She fumbled with it, her fingers shaking, and gulped from it greedily water dripping down her chin.  While she drank, he knelt at her side peering at the bullet graze that had torn through the thick, stiff fabric of the overcoat and taken a sizeable chunk out of her bicep.  It dribbled blood, soaking her arm and sleeve.

Canteen empty, she tossed it aside and made to shuffle away with a weak grunt, unable to deal with the confusing cluster of emotion from being so close to him.  Her wolf whined, yearning to bury herself in Arthur's chest and take comfort from the maelstrom of confusion, pain and frustration that clawed at her, but her hurt and battered pride wouldn't allow it.  With a start, she felt Arthurs hand land on her knee, the weight of it surprising her as he all but pinned her leg to the floor. 

"For chrissakes stop moving." He growled out with rancor, "can't have you bleedin' to death." Something intense flickered across his face, peaking through the stoney expression he wore like a mask.  Eve hated that face, that hard, unreachable expression he donned whenever something unpleasant had to be done.  Yet the tiniest twitch of muscle under his eye and hard flex of fingers on her knee betrayed his struggle.  He was barely holding himself together, a battle raging back and forth behind his eyes between longing and, to her surprise, guilt.

"I'm fine Arthur," Eve croaked, studying his face intensely. 

"You ain't fine Eve. Damn, just look at yah," he grumbled as he worked her arm out the sleeve. "Near torn to shreds is what you are."

Phantom sensations of flesh tearing under her claws and of bones snapping forced a burst of hysterical laughter to erupt up her throat.  Cheeks burning she clapped her free hand over her mouth choking back the mad almost delirious giggles, Arthurs odd side-eye triggering another round of deranged cackling.  The intense metallic smell of blood as her arm came free from the sleeve made her peculiar humour vanish as quickly as it had come.

"I-uh, I killed those men." She found herself saying between wiping her eyes, staring at the dried blood that cracked and flaked around her fingernails.  Arthur paused his inspection, watching the delicate profile of her features as her eyes became glassy.

"You did." He murmured an agreement.

"I tore 'em to pieces," she continued, sniffing and smiling awkwardly, "I didn't even know I could do that, you know?" 

His heart ached for her, the urge to gather her up and comfort her almost overpowering.  His abrupt compassion surprised him at first, having seen the savagery first hand, but then a little voice in his head tutted calling him a hypocrite.  How many lives had he taken for lessor reasons?  As far as he was concerned Eve was justified.  Those Skinner Boys had clearly known exactly what she was, what she could do, and yet they'd tracked her down anyway and beaten the sense out of her, judging from the nasty raised bruise across her cheek and split lip.  Rage flared as he glanced over her wounds, not wanting to look too hard unless he do something stupid. 

"Sometimes..." He paused, mulling over his words remembering a conversation he'd had with Hosea not that long ago. "Sometimes good people do bad things and there ain't a damn thing that could've been done to change it." Swivelling her head Eve peered at him astonished.  Arthur shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They chased you, hurt you, damn near fucking killed you," he let out a sigh trying to sooth his growing animosity. "What else could you have done?"

"Not that!" Eve almost shrieked feeling the hysteria edge back into her voice. "If I'd hadn't been so stupid, had more control, moved faster they'd all be alive right now."

"And where would you be?" He asked smoothly holding her gaze with a steel conviction that made her pause. "Dead I'll bet."

"I could've got away," she muttered irritated, glancing away while inside her chest warmed flushing her skin pink.  Arthur snorted, flashing his teeth in a quick smile as he went back to her arm.

"On those little legs? Sure, whatever you say darlin'."

"Ass," she bit back, her suppressed grin and burning cheeks at his endearment hidden behind a veil of loose hair.

Satisfied there was no shrapnel or splinters to worry about Arthur encouraged her to her feet, all but dragging her across the cabin to sit her on the creaking bed in the corner.  Setting the battered iron kettle filled with snow to boil on the now roaring stove, he helped her out of her coat, destroyed outer layers and boots till she sat in just her petticoats.  Arthur's mouth pulled tight into a grim line, the extent of her injuries on full display; every inch of exposed skin a maze of bruises, cuts and scrapes.  Throwing off his own coat he draped it over her shoulders and rolled up his sleeves, retrieved the boiled water from the stove and set to work.  With deft, practised movements, he cleaned, stitched then wrapped her arm with fresh linen from his satchel.  Studiously keeping his head down eyes glued to his work, Arthur moved systematically.  Cleaning away blood and dirt and muttering with increased venom as he went from cut to cut. 

"Jesus girl, you lucky you're alive," he said after wiping a particularly nasty gash on her leg. 

Eve just hummed in response, too caught up in the feeling of his rough hands on her skin to form a proper response.  It was like magic his touch, the more his warm, calloused skin contacted hers, the more her sore tired muscles relaxed.  Her aches faded away, the ever-present knot of cramps that had plagued the base of her spine loosening for the first time in weeks.  Watching his hands work her only thought was to curl up on his lap and sleep, how lovely it would feel to have his arms wrap around her but she crushed it quickly.  It was all too much, too confusing.  One minute he shoved her away the next he's touching her like this, it was the worst kind of torture.  Eve desperately wanted to just ask him, find out his intentions and get the whole thing over and done with, leave the guessing behind but fear gagged her.  The possibility that he would say no, stopping whatever this is and leaving her alone far too painful to consider.  Better to enjoy this moment of ambiguity than watch her hopes burn and die before her eyes.

Finishing up with the gash Arthur paused, noticing her dreamy expression.  Rinsing out a cloth he reached up and pressed the cool rag against her cheek.  A luxurious sigh from her was all the encouragement he needed.  Slowly he gently dragged the cloth over her cheek, wiping away dust and dirt as she leaned sleepily into his palm. 

"Feels so good," she rambled into his palm, her lips brushing against the round base of his thumb. 

"What happened?" He asked quietly, the seriousness of his voice catching Eve's attention.  Blinking her eyes open gazing at him hazily, waiting for him to elaborate.

"At Blackwater," he reiterated. "What happened to you at Blackwater, why didn't you come back?"

Eve sighed, her thoughts too muddled and sleep-deprived to do this right now.  But she sensed that there was far more to the question than Arthur let on.  He was an outlaw sure but that didn't mean Arthurs sense of morality wasn't strong as ever, and she knew there were far too many questions hanging over her head for his liking. For clarity she decided to start at the beginning, searching the floor by Arthurs boots for the right words, his hand dropping back to his side as he waited.

"When Dutch took me in," she began slowly, fiddling with the sherpa lining of Arthurs heavy coat.  "I-I knew it was a risk. But I figured, you know, my heats where so rare and far apart that I-that I could handle it," she shrugged, "I was so relieved to be back in a group, despite having that many Alpha's so close.  I felt... safe, for the first time in years."

"You never smelt any different.  Just like a Beta," Arthur mumbled almost to himself, staring somewhere off to her side with a stern expression.  He sounded irritated like he blamed himself for not figuring it out.  Eve chuckled, amused at his reaction.

"You wouldn't have noticed, no one would have.  Outside of heats Omega's smell no different to Beta's," Eve explained gently. "I made sure I was far away when the change hit."

"That's why?" He blurted out frown deepening as he connected the dots.  "You would just disappear for a few weeks. Said you were meeting old contacts."

"And I was," she nodded quickly, feeling strangely defensive.  "Remember I got you those leads on the supply train? And-and when that bank clerk gave me his key?" 

Nerves stuttered her words as Arthur's hands played with the cloth with slow repetitive movements, the fabric stretching and snapping under the force he was using, more so than she thought he intended.

"I just combined the two. Waited out my heat and then tried to drum up some business for Dutch and Hosea." Her hands clenched to calm her anxiety, she had done nothing wrong, she had nothing to fear.  "I felt a heat coming when Dutch suggested the plan for the riverboat, and when it all went tits up, I ran like everybody else." She spread her arms in an open shrug.  "But I couldn't just follow after you.  I had to hide and wait until it passed. Then some old Alpha sniffed me out when I had my guard down and I've been running ever since."

"Why didn't you just say what you were?" Eve flicked her gaze up to his and found Arthur watching her with an open expression, no anger or suspicion like she feared in his bright eyes.

"There are four Alpha's in this gang Arthur, four!" Eve insisted with a strained smile waving her fingers in the air to emphasis the point. "You know what would happen if you boys found out and started to fight over me?"

Arthur snorted and shook his head.

"That wouldn't 'ave happened," He said decisively.  Eve eyed him for a moment then leaned real close, pushing some loose hair off Arthurs forehead and allowing her fingers to linger tracing the line of his jaw.

"Oh, really?" She purred teasingly, stroking a thumb across his cheek, Arthur twitched his pupils blowing wide.  "You wouldn't mind then if I said I wanted Charles, or John maybe?  That perhaps they'd be a better suit for me?" Eve watched with smug satisfaction as his teeth snapped together audibly, his hands becoming rigid claws against his thighs as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Thought not." Eve leaned away, disengaging airily all the while her wolf preened at his reaction, pleased beyond reason that he liked her too much to even consider sharing.  With a harsh, exasperated sound, Arthur dropped his cloth and rose to grab a pan from the wall and set about cracking open a can of beans for dinner.

"You should change outta those clothes, you'll catch your death," he said over his shoulder setting the pan of beans to warm on the stove.  His voice was neutral, but the tense lines of his shoulders silhouetted by the candlelight told her a different story. 

Taking a moment, Eve lounged on the bed admiring his back, following the broad lines of his shoulders that swept down to the tight trunk of his waist, ass framed nicely by his work pants.  Long sturdy legs supported his large frame, his stance comfortable if a little tense.  It was the way Arthur carried himself that she liked the most she decided, the casual confidence with a touch of cocky swagger as he moved.  Like nothing could touch him. Heat and longing bubbled in her abdomen as her wolf whined, excited by their proximity.  Hobbling off the bed, she wrapped her arms about his waist.  Her hands slithering up his chest and buried her face between his shoulder blades, scenting him like he had done earlier. 

"I never said thank you," Eve mumbled into his back, feeling his heartbeat under her palm.  "You tracked me down after all this time and then saved my dumb ass.  Thank you, Arthur. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anythin'," he said, "I'm glad I found your dumb ass when I did."

The rumble of his voice vibrated through her as she squeezed him tighter, nuzzling her face into his back.  He lay a hand across hers, holding it to his chest.  They stood like that for a moment savouring the sensations that passed between them, the pure joy of body against body, skin on skin. Too soon, Eve pulled back planting a quick kiss on his shoulder and hummed that she needed to change.  Reluctantly Arthur released his grip on her, a strange ghostly imprint of her hand warming his chest, turning his attention back to the food.

Clean, bandaged and in a fresh set of comfortable clothes Eve set about the bed, shaking out the dusty throws and blankets and plumping the pillows.  It was a habit she'd gotten into during every heat; to mindlessly arrange then rearrange her bedding till she was satisfied.  What it was that eventually appeased the compulsion Eve couldn't tell.  Finally, the arrangement would just feel right, and that's all she needed.

The food was basic but piping hot as she accepted the bowl and spoon from Arthur with a grateful smile and shovelled it down, settling comfortably on the newly arranged bed.

"When's the last time you ate?" Arthur asked, his own bowl forgotten, instead watching her inhale the sausage and beans with gusto.

"Three days ago, maybe?" She muttered around a mouthful of stodgy sauce. 

Without saying a word, Arthur scraped his food into her bowl and cracked open another can to warm in the pan for himself. Eve blinked down at the extra food feeling tears prick her eyes, a tight ball forming in her throat. After a few painful tries, she swallowed and sniffed. It seemed silly to her to feel so emotional about some extra beans, but after living alone for so long, both food and kindness had been in short supply. 

Having both eaten in companionable silence, Eve set aside her scraped clean bowl and stretched, groaning in satisfaction. After such a terrible few weeks to feel warm, full and safe was the sweetest thing. Her eyes drooped, tiredness weighing her down but she shook her head determined. Outside the weather howled, the cabin creaking and whistling as the wind forced its way through every tiny crack and crevice. The fire blazed warmly, and the scent of both her and Arthur mingled into a heady aroma. Belly twisting she cleared her throat catching Arthurs attention as he leaned against the wall sipping coffee from a tin mug. She noticed the distance he kept from her, how he only breathed through his mouth and the tight, tense lines around his eyes. His control both amazed and irritated her. In that same voice she'd only used once before, she purred low in her throat using her she-wolfs savage timbre. 

"Alpha." 

Again his reaction to her was almost violent. His whole body tensed as a responding growl echoed from his chest, vibrating the air. Flicking his eyes up to hers he dropped the full weight of his undivided attention squarely on her and she almost swooned under the sensation. Leaning back onto the bed, she basked under the spotlight of his stare as she bit her lip and hummed. With teasing slowness, she plucked at the buttons of her shirt, letting the fabric fall open, revealing smooth skin and the gentle swell of her breasts. Working her way down the buttons, she watched as Arthur's hands twitch around the mug his eyes laser-focused on the travel of her fingers. Heat seemed to roll off him in waves adding to her own excitement.

Finished with the buttons Eve raised her hands to pull the thin cotton shirt aside. He lunged at her sending his tin mug tumbling to the floor as he gripped her hands, holding her in place. He was panting, pupils blown wide. He opened his mouth to speak only to make a strangled noise. Swallowing hard he tried again looking at her with earnest eyes.

"Eve I'm not sure… you… you're not thinkin' straight," he stuttered, "you don't want this with me." Eve blinked slowly at him, her own eyes shining.

"Do you want me?" She asked simply. The tiny phrase was loaded with so much pent up emotion; it felt like a ticking bomb had landed at their feet.

"That's not... That's not important," he croaked the grip on her hands softening his eyes dropping. 

"Arthur. Do you want me, or not?" The conviction in her voice echoed back his own from earlier. Before he could stop himself, Arthur's gaze flickered back up to hers caught in her steel-like hold. His hands flexed then released her wrists, allowing her to cup his jaw and draw him closer. He felt like putty under her fingers as she stroked his face, a slow smile blooming across her features momentarily dazzling him as she leaned in.

"Come here," she hummed, pressing her lips against his jaw his whole body shuddering at the contact. With deliberate, precise movements, he grasped either side of her neck and tilted her head up. With a strange almost reverent expression, he brushed his lips softly against hers, jumping at the electricity the arced between them. With aching slowness, he pressed in closer, giving her every opportunity to change her mind. Eve sighed happily into his mouth splaying her palms across his chest and shoulders, feeling the thundering pace of his heartbeat then grasped his collar yanking him foreword. 

With a growl, Arthur seized her mouth. Moving his lips against hers with an urgent hunger that almost matched her own. She gasped, parting her lips for him as he teased her with his tongue. He tasted like fresh coffee and wood smoke, earthy and so very much _Arthur_ it made her head spin, tingles racing across her skin. She felt his tongue trace the roof of her mouth, greedily exploring her with his heat. Moaning and seeing stars at the sensation Eve rolled her hips, uselessly scrabbling at the buttons of his clothes. Dropping his arms, he scooped her up, gripping her ass through the thin skirts and tossed her effortlessly across the bed. Landing breathless Eve looked down her body to see him kicking off his boots and climbing up to hover above her on all fours. Desperate and eager for his warmth Eve reached up and slid her fingers through his hair. She watched with fascination as his expression gentled, the lines around his eyes smoothing and his full mouth softening into a small dazed smile. 

Dropping his weight down between her thighs with a groan, he trailed his lips from her kiss swollen mouth along her jaw to her neck. Caressing and licking down her throat, making her hiss and jolt, her skin hyperaware and burning. Hooking her legs on his hips she rolled up into him, craving more and more contact.

"Smell so good," he growled into her neck, grazing his teeth over the soft swell of her shoulder. Frustrated with his slow, unhurried attentions Eve grabbed Arthur's shoulders. With extreme effort, she flipped his bulk snarling and attacking the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt. His grunt of surprise and the slap of his hands on her thighs drove her on, grinding down onto the hard heat of his cock through his pants. Finally exposing his bare chest, she hummed in appreciation running her cold fingers across the hard planes her fingertips tracing the many scars that littered his torso. Mindlessly she leant forward and bit down on the smooth skin below his collarbone and dragged her nails down his sides, his stomach flexing, hips bucking up into her with a grunt. 

Kissing and biting her way down between his sternum Eve could feel herself getting hazy, almost drunk from her own need. Arthur's rough hands slid up her thighs to grip her hips, kneading his fingers into her ass and rutting up into her the harsh movements dragging breathy mewls from her lips. Rapidly tumbling toward her limit Eves fingers yanked at his belt when he grabbed her, flipping them again with a smooth roll of his hips.

"No you don't, missy." He grunted planting his weight back on legs pinning her down. She opened her mouth ready to snarl in frustration only to let out a strangled gasp, his lips locking around her exposed nipple hot tongue laving over the hard bud, his free hand pinched and kneaded her other. Heat flushed down her chest, a furious blush blotching her cheeks and neck as Arthur sucked bruising marks onto her skin, his teeth grazing drawing a shuddering groan from her. Arthur moved his head to shift his attentions to the other as Eve seized her opportunity.

Discarding her own shirt with fast, jerky movements and flinging it away, she ripped at Arthurs opened waistcoat trying to tear it down his arms. With a resentful growl she attacked his shirt, frantic and angry at the remaining layers between them. Bare-chested and sporting red scratches from Eves frenzied movements

"Easy," he growled low in his throat as his mouth connected with her sternum, tracing a line of open-mouthed kisses down the soft skin of her belly. Unable to stope herself Eve carded her fingers through his hair, digging her nails into his scalp urging him on.

Heat pooled and sparked at her core, her pussy slick and pulsing with such ferocity it physically ached. His lips moved to the inviting swell of her hip, his teeth sharp and nipping. Eve hissed and pushed at his head with all her strength, bordering on a frenzy with how close he was to her goal. With unexpected aggression, Arthurs finger looped into the waist of her skirts and ripped them down her legs, material shredding under his fingers leaving her utterly bare to him. Shivers raced up her limbs, her fingers locking even tighter into his hair tugging painfully at the roots as she felt his hot breath brush her wet lips.

"Jesus," he groaned against her inner thigh "already so wet for me, huh baby girl?"

Eve couldn't have answered if she tried. He hadn't even touched her there yet and she was already on edge, panting and writhing her hips desperate for any sensation he could give her. With firm, persistent fingers Arthur spread her knees wide, caressing and biting along her inner thigh, her legs twitched involuntarily as she panted eyes screwed shut in concentration. 

"Please!" She begged out in a whine feeling herself begin to unravel "Please just touch me!"

Arthur hummed low in his chest, pleased with her cries. Looping his arms under her thighs, he interlocked his fingers just above her pubic bone pausing to brace his elbows, letting his breath flow over her exposed cunt. Watching the tremors run up her spine as her pussy clenched leaking slick in anticipation. With only the tiniest groan as a warning, Arthur buried his mouth into her wet folds in one swift movement. A strangled scream ripped from Eve's throat as she jerked her hips wildly, the feeling of his tongue lapping and sucking at her cunt too much for her already fried brain. She wriggled and bucked, fighting to escape only for Arthur to growl threateningly and pin her to mattress with his arms.

"Fuck, Arthur! I ca-… it-it's too much!" She wailed her mind so overblown with sensation she could hardly string the words together. 

Something huge and angry, like a building tsunami rose up and up tightening her core, spinning her higher and higher into unbearable heated bliss. Arthur's tongue worked faster setting an agonising pace, the wet sucking and lapping noises obscene in her ears. Eve bucked her legs kicking, hands gripping his as she gasped unable to escape the rising maelstrom of entangled heat that twisted tighter and tighter. Arthur grunted and locked his mouth around her clit, sucking hard. Opening her mouth in a soundless scream, Eve felt the burning tightness surge and crest, throwing her headlong into the blinding white breach beyond. Back arching in a breathless wail as she tossed into free fall, the relief crashing and rolling through her ripping her strength away. Riding the burning waves, she moaned and shook gasping Arthurs name, babbling nonsense as his tongue dragged out the sensation till she was a boneless, sweaty mess under him. Humming with satisfaction Arthur chuckled, a deep throaty noise drawing involuntary shivers down Eve's spine as she gasped for air.

"Good girl," he crooned his grin wide and lascivious as he wiped his chin, kissing her shaking thighs and the crest of her pubic bone before crawling back up her limp form.

Burning warmth still tingling down her limbs Eve cupped her fingers about his jaw and hauled him to her, kissing him hard and heavy, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Sliding her hands down, she palmed him through his pants, pressing against the rock hard heat of him and gently squeezed.

"Fuck me," she gasped into his ear her voice raw, biting his earlobe for good measure, Arthur choking out a moan as she massaged his length. 

Attacking her mouth aggressively, Arthur gathered and pinned both her frantic, wandering hands above her head in one firm hand. The other slipped up into her hair and fisted, forcing her head back and to the side, exposing her throat to his waiting teeth. Gasping Eve tried to wriggle out the hard, unyielding grip hyper-aware of the pressing warmth of his cock. With only the tiniest inhale of breath from Arthur to raise her suspicion, Eve's vision went white back arching off the mattress, her wolf howled in ecstasy as Arthur's sharp teeth sank deep into her shoulder. His jaw clamping down hard on the skin he groaned as blood began to flow dribbling down her collarbone. After a few seconds, he gently released his hold, extricating his teeth and licked away the red droplets tenderly.

The bite seemed to hit a switch in Eve's brain. In the space of a breath, she completely relaxed sinking into the mattress, the mad, desperate scrabbling of her nails in his back and near-constant wriggling ceasing with a drawn-out exhale. 

"Easy," he murmured into her skin nosing idly along her throat, "let me enjoy you."

Keeping one hand locked in her hair Arthur released her, stroking his fingers down to her waist to her thigh. Hooking under her knee, he dragged it up and settled snuggly against her heat. With agonising, languid movement's he began to rut his hips into her, letting the hard length of his cock stroke up and down her sensitive core. The rough fabric of his pants, making her gasp and clamp her thighs.

Obscurely through her pleasure addled brain, Eve noted that Arthur seemed to have a strong preference for her neck. No matter how far he explored kissing and nibbling his way about her mouth, chest and stomach, he always returned to her neck. He savoured the taste and smell of her there in particular, enjoying the feel of her pulse jumping under his sharp teeth. Laying so still and feeling warm and safe under Arthur's affections Eve felt her exhaustion return full force. Even when she felt his fingers begin to trace her pussy lips and dip into her wet folds, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Arthur" she mumbled feeling groggy and embarrassed "I can't keep my eyes open. I'm sorry I-"

Arthur hummed and pulled her closer, rolling onto his side so she could bury her face in his chest and tangled their legs together.

"Sleep. You need it" Arthur said gently his hands running up and down her back

"I'm sorry-" Eve began again, but Arthur shushed her and pulled the blankets up about them

"Sleep Eve, just sleep."

\-----

When Eve awoke, it was to a dark and empty cabin. The candles had burned down to stubs and the lanterns long blown out. Embers popped and crackled int the potbelly stove and Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

In an instant Eves sense of ease and refreshed energy sparked into a full-blown panic. Jerking upright from the tangle of blankets her bare feet hit the rough floorboards and she crumpled like a sack of potatoes. A deep throbbing cramp hitting her in the belly bowling her over with the pain. Panting through clenched teeth, she moaned curling into a foetal position waiting for the steady fist-like throb to subside, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. From her position on the floor and the weak afternoon light filtering through the dirty windows, Eve saw all Arthur's belongings were gone. His clothes, boots, coat and satchel all missing, even his scent was long faded. 

"It's fine. It's all fine. He'll come back. Everything fine." Eve's words sounded weak even to her own ears as the panic grew, anxiety gripping her throat in a chokehold. With a suppressed sob, she tried to think back to the events of last night fighting her groggy head. Combing through the memories trying to find something, anything that would hint at his hasty escape.

They'd kissed, Arthur holding her tight when she had finally gotten him to join her on the bed. She remembered her frustration, how he just wouldn't move fast enough like he was holding back from her. Arthur had been gentle, kind even and had made her feel things she hadn't felt in years. Still, the whole evening was tinged with a sense of restraint and caution, not at all how a willing Alpha would behave around an Omega. 

Tears ran heavier down her cheeks a new pain stabbing at her heart, doubts circling like vultures. What if the reason Arthur had acted so controlled and aloof with her was that he hadn't been willing? Arthur had performed the perfect gentlemen, feeding and healing her meanwhile she had pawed and purred at him like a drunk barmaid. Oh god, what if Arthur had someone else? He left camp even more often and for more extended periods than even she did, what if he had a family tucked away somewhere? The thought made her feel sick with shame. 

It became apparent to her that through it all he had been desperate to get away yet he'd stayed and helped. While she, in her conceited confidence, had acted like a fool begging and throwing herself at him. Arthur had not and did not want her, and now she was again entirely and utterly alone.

Inside she felt her wolfs hackles rise and snarl long and loud in her head as another cramp punched her in the gut, making her sob louder. Food and rest had given the she-wolf back her full power. She urged Eve to her shaking feet and angrily swiped away the tears. The wolf was not sad, embarrassed or disappointed. She was furious. Arthur had been her match, yet he had run from her like a snivelling pup. _"Worthless"_ the she-wolf barked with unflinching conviction. She was not about to waste time or feeling on an Alpha who would run off without a word.

Feeling her spine go rigid with contained fury Eve stiffly dug about in her supplies, dressed in a spare shirt and pants then grabbed a bag and started packing. Nothing on earth was going to keep her in this fucking cabin. Arthur's scent saturated every surface, the bed reeking of him, especially. Eve had other bolt holes, maybe not as well-stocked or comfortable as this one but right then she didn't care. Listening she could hear the howling gale from last night had died, the storm hadn't passed but there was enough of a lull in the weather that she could at least make some headway. 

Eves mind raced a mile a minute. Jumbled and chaotic from such a deep sleep and tumbling headfirst down the raging rapids that were her emotions egged on by her bristling wolf. She wasn't thinking straight she knew, but everything felt too much to handle, so she hid behind her fury and instinct to move and kept packing. Her heat was ending soon, Eve remembered with relief. She had maybe a few days left until these weeks of emotional and physical torture where finally over for another year as well as her self imposed isolation. But what then? Head home to the gang and beg for her place back, just pretend like nothing had happened between her and Arthur? He knew what she was now, and even if he tried, he would treat her different. People always did when they found out. Eve's stomach turned, hating the very idea, imagining the awkwardness and paranoia that would become her life around camp. She despised the thought of being so close to Arthur or any Alpha for that matter. Eve shook her head. She couldn't go back, she couldn't and wouldn't subject herself to that. She would have to start all over again, find somewhere new and far away.

"Might even head to Tahiti," she muttered to herself a strained wobbly smile pulling at her mouth as new tears threatened. Swinging the bag onto her shoulder Eve flinched in pain as it connected with tender bruised skin. Reaching with her fingers she felt about the soft muscle by her neck and hissed. The bastard had bitten her! Marking her with his teeth in two jagged crescents. Her heart lurched into overdrive, her hand gripping the sore mark like a vice.

"Fucking asshole!" She yelled her frayed temper flaring. Grabbing her coat, she stormed out the door slamming it shut so hard the bottom hinge snapped. It hung crookedly swinging back and forth in the cold breeze. Eve didn't care, she wasn't coming back here.

"If I ever get my hands on that no good, piece a shit, maggot brained son of a bitch I'm gonna-"

Stomping through the thigh-high drifts, she hissed out a tirade of ever more elaborate and colourful language venting her anger till she exhausted herself. Skirting the tiny lake that made up the basin of the valley, she headed east with a determined stride. 

Later Eve knew she would cry herself hoarse over it all; running for her life, killing those men, the night spent with that shit head and most of all that fucking bite mark. But right now she was too furious to do anything except march. It would scar eventually one more to add to her collection. She could keep it hidden if she was careful, even so by that mark Arthur, intentional or not had condemned her to a mateless life. No Alpha would touch her now, not with another's scent punched into her neck.

Eve was hardly halfway across the lake, having gotten tired of wading through the heavy snow and moved out onto the rough ice when she thought she heard something like a gunshot. Checking over her shoulder, she squinted, even in the dull, watery light of the afternoon sun filtering through the heavy clouds, the snow was still blinding after the dark of the cabin. Not seeing anything, Eve sniffed the air but again found nothing. Shrugging she continued, picking up speed. 

Getting off the mountain was her first priority beyond that she hadn't a fucking clue. Cluttered and tangled thoughts flitted through her mind. She could find her way to Saint Dennis maybe, scrape some money together for a train or boat. Canada she thought or perhaps even Europe. She tried to keep her chin up, tried to draw out the anger that fuelled her march, but the further she got from the cabin, the slower she walked, the more unsure she became.

Another noise interrupted her. She stopped nearly at the opposite shore of the lake when she spotted a figure crest the hill to the west on horseback. At this distance, she couldn't identify either the horse or man. All the same a confusing clamour of hope, anger and other emotions so mixed and tumultuous she couldn't identify them burst forth in her chest. Her wolf, on the other hand, became dangerously alert, focusing on the figure like she would a wounded deer. Not wanting to let the person out of her sight, Eve kept walking but in an awkward sideways gate, making steady progress toward the eastward trail that lead out the valley.

The rider trotted following the path to the cabin and dismounted only to pause and then sprint toward it busting through the broken door and disappearing inside. _He's looking for me,_ she thought. Her wolf snapped angrily at the thought. 

The figure emerged from the cabin and looked about, hunting for tracks only to spy her across the lake. They waved their arms, hollering over the wind. Stood in her substantial black coat she must've stuck out of the white landscape like a reed in a pond, the realisation only adding fuel to her irritation.

"He came back!" A small insistent voice urged in the back of her mind. Eve ploughed on through the snow, ignoring the waving figure "he came back for us!"

_"He left us!"_ Snarled her wolf snuffing the tiny voice like a candle in the wind with her rage 

A part of her found the wolf's logic ridiculous, in fact, it found the whole thing absurd. To storm away on just her own assumption and not give Arthur the chance to explain himself seemed petty and childish.

_"He did not want us, remember?"_ Her wolf insisted hurling the memories of last night at her like boulders making her flinch and force her legs to move faster. Behind her, she could hear more yelling and the beat of approaching feet at a full run on the ice. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Eve muttered, she wanted to run as well, but the snow was too deep, her body still aching from the day before, her arm especially throbbed painfully. Beginning to once again feel trapped and defensive, she spun on her heel with a frustrated hiss. She waited for the approaching figure hands at her sides ready.

The wind gusted, kicking up powdered snow and skittering it across the hard blue ice as Arthur approached. Unlike her light footsteps, Arthur's heavy boot stomps made the ice crack and creak, the strange almost haunting sound echoing around the valley. He skidded to a halt, Eve watching him cooly as he bent double and gasped getting his breath back from the sprint.

"Y-you scared the shit outta me!" He said between pants. He raised his head a good-natured expression on his handsome face then paused. Arthur's brow pinching into a tight frown under the brim of his hat as he noticed Eve's full bag and steely eyes.

"What's going on Eve?" He asked with deceptive calm, his words tight. Eve's wolf grinned with vengeful glee, enjoying his confusion.

"I'm leaving" She replied just as calmly. Something wicked flashed through Arthurs eyes, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, but she stayed her ground, her anger rising in response.

"You ain't leaving Eve." His voice got impossibly deep almost guttural as his mouth contorted into a hard knife-like slash, his jaw clenched and ticking. He took a long step toward her. A warning snarl tore out her throat as she tensed, alert and hands fisting at her sides. Arthurs sharp blue eyes stared at her as hard and intimidating as the ice he stood on taking another step forward. Eve hunched her shoulders baring her teeth and clenching her fists, the sing of adrenaline in her veins as her she-wolf glared through her eyes angry, hurt and bloodthirsty.

"You marked me," Eve said in a low, angry hiss. Arthur grunted taking yet another step toward her, his eyes focused and gleaming with predatory calm. 

Her rage was overwhelming her, setting her teeth and fingers on edge. Arthur kept up his slow progress toward her, his movements unflinching and smooth like she wasn't dreaming about ripping his throat out. Within a few steady strides, he moved into striking distance and Eve's lips twitched as she leant foreword. 

"You marked me" she repeated, her words so quiet they were barely a whisper "and then you left!" She lunged, her clawed hands swiping at him with blinding speed. Arthur jerked back dodging the slicing blow with irritating ease and reached out, grabbing her uninjured arm. Yanking her foreword, he unbalanced her and somehow during her mad flailing managed to get an arm under and scoop her up in one smooth motion. Blinking in surprise, she settled against his chest. Eve glanced up to see him staring down at her with a mix of emotions flicking across his face, one of which being amusement.

"You ain't leaving." He growled again and started to walk back across the ice like nothing had happened. Eve struggled, kicking her legs, yelling and punching at his chest and face with such force he nearly dropped her. With a grunt, Arthur heaved her up, this time tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour, pinning her flailing legs with an arm. His comfortable stride not faltering for a second.

"Son of a bitch" Eve yelled thumping his back and clawing at his coat. A hard slap to her behind had her yelping and going still.

"Easy" He intoned his voice relaxed like he wasn't carting her off against her will.

"I woke up, and you were gone" Eve howled against his back, tears springing from her eyes as she gripped his coat "You left me alone!"

Arthur huffed and adjusted her with a jolt, a large palm coming up to grip her stinging ass. 

"I didn't leave yah foolish woman." He sighed "I went to check no more Skinner boys were tailing us. Took longer than I expected is all."

Eve blinked down at the ice speechless, the only thing she could think to say was

"Oh"

Arthur chuckled his fingers twitching on her behind as they approached the cabin, the broken door squeaking in the rising wind. Eve felt so embarrassed she was glad he couldn't see her face. She fought the mounting tears and instead focused on Arthurs calming scent. Like last night just touching him eased her aches and pains, her cramps and arm fading to a dull ache.

Hauling her up the creaking steps, Arthur entered the cabin taking a moment to straighten and shut the door behind him then set her down on her feet. Eve dropped her head and backed away too ashamed to look him in the eye. She froze in place when he placed his hands on her shoulders. With a sigh, he pulled her back into a warm tight hug and lowered his face into her hair.

"Why would I leave you after everything?" He questioned into her hair gently despite the grin she could hear in his voice. Eve shook her head, burying her cold nose into his chest.

"Your scent had faded when I woke," she mumbled, "and last night, you didn't- I mean we-we didn't…" Arthur snorted

"I marked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Eve trailed off then pulled back to look at him sharply, a frown pinching her brow "You don't have a secret family right? Or a lover hid away somewhere I need to know about?"

It sounded ridiculous out loud, but she had to know for her own peace of mind. Arthur's fingers flinched at her hips, her eyebrows shoot up in alarm then he tipped back his head and laughed, his shoulders shaking.

"No Eve, I don't. Is that what you thought?" He choked out, the lines around his eyes crinkling. Eve's cheeks flushed even darker, though she stayed her ground doggedly determined to get answers. 

"Then why didn't you-why didn't we…" She wasn't usually this shy, but she just couldn't say it with Arthur looking down at her with those intense eyes and his hands gripping her hips. Arthur nodded still fighting a grin as he gathered her even closer and bent pressing his face into her wounded shoulder humming low in his chest.

"Why didn't we fuck?" He rumbled into her skin, forcing a strangled hitch in her breathing as her core tightened. She nodded, unable to get her words out. With a sigh, Arthur pulled back and looked her over with a sober expression.

"I ain't an animal Eve. You were hurt and strung out from the fight. You needed food and sleep, not me coming at you." 

"Oh"

"Oh." He echoed, trailing his hands up and down her back under her coat. After a second Eve huffed and flicked her eyes up to his, a slightly menacing edge to her gaze.

"Don't do that again. Tell me what you're doing next time, I'm not a mind reader" she growled out.

Arthur nodded solemnly then ducked his head, biting his lip furiously to hide a grin. Eves frown deepened, her grip on his waist tightening. 

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Arthur Morgan. If you hadn't have left without a damn word, none of this ridiculousness would have happened." 

She glared at him staring directly into his eyes, chin raised boldly. Something heated and entirely animal flashed in his eyes as his smile widened into something almost feral and menacing showing off sharp canines. A thumb traced her bottom lip then gripped her chin. 

"You bossing me, Omega?" he rumbled. 

It didn't sound like a threat but the hairs on the back of Eve's neck rose nonetheless, her eyes widening a fraction still refusing to drop her gaze.

"Yes Alpha, I am" She replied boldly, her heart hammering in her chest. 

A deep rumble vibrated from his chest as Arthur groaned dropping his mouth to hers in a hard, greedy kiss that stole her breath away. His mouth rough and aggressive, biting and growling against hers as his hands gripped her hips with bruising strength. With forceful steps, Arthur walked them backwards till Eves back connected with the wall with a gasp. Her hands flew up to grab his shoulders on reflex as he scooped her up, pinning her body between his and the rough planks.

Head spinning, her chest heaving Eve inhaled sharply when Arthur jerked away only to grip her chin and lock his fevered eyes with hers.

"That's twice now you've run from me, Omega." He said his voice gaining that wolfish edge that made her tingly and weak-kneed "Don't do it again."

Eve shook her head, biting her lip then blinked down at his mouth longingly, their uneven breath mixing and heating the air between them. With a satisfied smirk, Arthur caressed and nibbled her bottom lip gentler this time. Working a path along her jaw, drawing a happy sigh from her that blew against his ear, raising goosebumps down his neck. He wasn't ever going to let her go he decided right then, whether she liked it or not she was stuck with him. 

Fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her ass with a possessive growl he ground into her centre teeth grazing down her neck. Eve breaths were coming quick and hard her mind tumbling headlong into the heat that boiled like molten lava in her abdomen. Gripping hard with her thighs, she arched her back against the wall moving in time with his rutting, the pace becoming frantic as his rough hands explored under her shirt.

"Arthur please" she moaned as his fingers pinched her breast, the grip harsh and unrelenting bruising the silky skin in his rush. 

With a lascivious snarl that twisted at her insides, Arthur carried her to the bed. His knees knocking against the frame they tumbled onto the mattress. Growing frantic Eve ripped off his heavy coat, shoving it down his arms. She whipped the hat off his head, tossing it like a discus across the room as he fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Laving his hot wet tongue along her collarbone as he yanked at her shirt collar. With an impatient jerk, Arthur tore open her blouse, sending buttons skittering across the floor. Attacking her pants in the same manner, he tugged them off till she lay exposed entirely to him.

Leaning back, he watched her with eyes blown wide, nostrils flared. Her tousled hair splayed out across the bed, her shirt ripped open, revealing her ample soft bosoms still marked and bruised from the night before. She was a perfect picture, laid out for him to enjoy.

Pulling off his own shirt Eve watched fixated as his hands loosed his belt, licking her lips in anticipation. With his gun belt dropping to the floor with a clatter followed by his pants, Arthur's cock sprung free, thick and veined leaking pre-cum. Eve moaned at the sight of it, wrapping her fingers around the hard length watching Arthur hiss and jerk as she moved her hands up and down the impressive shaft. She wanted to explore and taste him, just the thought of it making her swallow, but Arthur had other ideas.

Hooking his hands under her knees, he pulled her legs up sharply forcing her to flop back into the mattress and a discontent pout.

"Next time baby girl," Arthur grunted with a rakish grin. Grinding his hard length against her weeping slit coating himself in her juices, Eve let out a desperate whine as she writhed under him. Pinning her hands above her head, Arthur lined the head of his cock up to her entrance and leaned foreword flexing his hips, parting her with ease. His eyes focused on her captivated by her blissful expression as he slid home. Watching the way her back arched, eyes widening and the way her pretty mouth popped open in a hitching gasp. Her walls clenched tight, quivering around him, drawing a hiss through his clenched teeth as he seated himself in her soft heat. Shivering Arthur rolled his hips experimentally pushing in even further. 

"Fuck" Eve gasped feeling her pussy clench trying to adjust to his girth, her arms going taught testing his grip. He began to move above her, pulling almost all the way out then slamming back home with enough force a shudder ran from her head to her toes. His hard thrusts caused the sweetest ache in her belly that rapidly faded into a strong flickering desire. After a momentary pause to readjust his grip on her Arthur set a steady rolling rhythm that had Eve gasping and shaking in minutes. He was everywhere, filling her wholly, smothering her with his weight and scent, powerful and inescapable. 

Eve strained her back arching and throwing her head back. Her thighs widened, giving him better access to pound her with a relentless drive down into the mattress. She moaned and sobbed babbling nonsense as her toes curled her passion growing and bubbling, winding tighter and tighter till she shook and writhed uncontrollably. 

Releasing her wrists, Arthur lowered his head, licking and kissing her throat, never dropping the ceaseless pace as he pounded into her.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he murmured into her sweaty skin "So fucking gorgeous, and you're mine, you understand? You're mine" He growled out the last sentence like a man possessed. Eve nodded furiously, unable to speak, nails digging into his back as she bit her lip tears building behind her eyes as her orgasm surged.

"Cum for me Eve" he whispered his voice rough and catching in her ear "cum for me little Omega." 

Body going rigid she opened her mouth to scream as wave upon wave of heat and writhing pleasure rolled and thundered through her. Lips crashed into hers, Arthur's hand cupping her jaw, swallowing her cries as shudders ran up and down her spine like aftershocks. Hazy and boneless, she shivered, slipping her fingers into Arthur's hair. He groaned into her mouth, biting her lip as her pussy clenched and fluttered around him. She could feel the tantalising swell of his knot pushing at her entrance, her whole body twitching in anticipation. 

With a final heated kiss, Arthur pulled away. He gripped her waist, flipping Eve over onto her tummy in one quick movement. She landed among the blankets with a yelp then jerked as his hands grabbed her ass messaging the soft muscle. Moulding his fingers into it with bruising force then brought his hand down in an open-palmed slap.

"Not so hard, Arthur" Eve groaned into the blankets, the jump from pleasure to pain doing strange things to her trembling body, her ass heating bright hot and tingling under his attentions. 

Arthur chuckled and apologised rubbing the red skin soothingly, running his fingers down her thighs only to smack her again on the other cheek. Though he was gentler this time. Goosebumps chased his fingers as Arthur explored, pinching and pulling, and making obscene yet appreciative noises in his throat. Without warning, he dragged her hips up, keeping her head in the blankets. Flames stroked down her spine, feeling utterly exposed as Arthurs thumbs toyed and pulled at her wet, swollen lips. 

"Arthur!" She cried, drawing out the sound into a whine as his explorations brought him closer and closer to her over sensitive clit. 

"Quiet" he drawled lazily "I'm enjoying myself." She jerked, clenching her thighs with a squeak as another stinging palm landed just shy of her opening.

"Ass" she grumbled then exhaled sharply as she felt the head of his cock swipe along her folds then push stretching her open again. 

Her hands fisted in the blankets, he felt so much larger at this angle her tender pussy reacting to every bump and twitch. Grinding in hard Arthur licked up her spine with a groan, grabbing her hips in a brutal grip and setting a ferocious pace. The vulgar wet sounds of their bodies colliding filling her ears as Arthur cried out, his knot swollen and ready pounding against her lips.

Eve keened and wailed into the blankets lost in the sensation when Arthur's hand slithered down her back locking into her hair, hauling her up with a gasp as he pounded up into her. With her back pressed against his broad chest his hand moving to hold her throat Arthur buried his face in her neck. He nosed at the mark, grazing his canines over the sensitive imprint of his teeth in her flesh. Squeezing her eyes shut Eve panted feeling herself unravel as his rhythm shifted. Becoming wild and desperate, chasing his own pleasure with manic speed.

"Shit I'm gonna cum" he mumbled into her shoulder, her insides seized, lightning sparking through her core as she locked her fingers into his scalp. Shifting from her hip, rough fingers brushed down her tummy to cup her mound, flicking over her clit in crude, harsh movements. 

"Cum with me" He ground out, his jaw tight with strain. 

Eve's hips bucked her stomach clenching as another bolt blasted through her erupting into a lava flow of blinding heat. It coursed down her legs, making her choke and shudder, her head thrown back in a pleasured cry. His pace reaching a crescendo Arthurs hand tightened at her throat his hips bucking uncontrollably as he choked out a snarl. With a powerful surge of strength, Arthur tensed forcing that hard swell of his knot into Eve's waiting pussy. He came with a roar his cock twitching and throbbing deep in her core flooding her with warmth. Unable to take any more Eves body went rigid, her eyes rolling back in her head as an orgasm tore through her white-hot and blazing. Her fingers dug into Arthurs scalp as she twisted and jerked her legs shaking only for the pair of them to collapse foreword, sweaty and spent onto the bed.

They stayed locked together, limbs tangled, their chests heaving, shaking and twitching from the aftershocks. Between gasps, Arthur lay tender kisses across Eve's shoulders murmuring sweet nonsense into her damp skin, gathering her limp form to his and nuzzling close. Eve hummed peacefully, interlocking her fingers with his all the pain and discomfort of the last few weeks gone, wiped away like it never existed. Inside she felt her wolf grin, wagging her tail satisfied at last.

"I gotta know," Arthur said his words thick with exhaustion, his breath raising goosebumps down her neck "how long do these heats last?"

"Couple of weeks" Eve replied airily, snuggling in closer with a contented sigh.

"Couple of weeks?" He repeated sounding alarmed "Jesus woman your gonna kill me." 

Eve smiled. Despite his groaning, he didn't sound all that upset. In fact, she was pretty sure she could sense his giddy excitement as he shifted behind her one of his palms reaching up to casual cup her breast.

"You get off easy this year cowboy" She mumbled with a smirk reaching back to stroke his hip "It's nearly over, only got a few days left if that." 

She felt Arthur go still behind her, his lips parting into a wide grin tickling her skin.

"Well," he growled, "Looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Ma, you raised me better. I’ve never written smut before and it definitely shows so apologies 😅 I imagine being in heat is like having the libido of Rasputin combined with the mother of all periods with a side order of e̴̠̽ṁ̸̬o̵͚̕t̴͈͇̑̊í̸̥̰ò̶͔n̵̗̈́̈́ so that's how I've written it plus I enjoy characters who leap to conclusions faster than I do. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off this fic is 100% self indulgent fluff and drivel that I threw together so apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Been reading a lot of a/b/o fics and wanted to try my hand at it with my favourite cowboy. Took some liberties and tweaked the dynamics a little to my own preferences so see what you think. Lastly this was originally going to be an x reader story but it just wasn't working so enjoy my throwaway/self insert disaster of an oc. Enjoy!
> 
> (am still technically editing this so content is likely to change)


End file.
